Times Change
by Ladynight5543
Summary: Embark on the childhood journey of Aldo Cilfouc and how his childhood events changed his view on the world; how he faced hardship just to keep his young baby sister, Fina, safe from harm. Will he find a safe haven for them? Or Will they both perish into the wilderness and bustling of the cities? OC Story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Where it Began**

It was a foggy morning. Aldo was getting ready for school. His hair messy from sleep, but he didn't bother to comb his messy dark brown hair. Instead he slapped on an orange get t-shirt and some blue jeans with some slip-on tennis shoes which were a dirty yellow white with brown splotches of mud and florecent blue, dulled into a dark blue. Suddenly a yell came from downstairs.

"Aldo! The bus is here! Hurry up!"

Aldo would sigh before grabbing his backpack and speeding down.the stairs to be faced with a female, whom was wearing a purple fuzzy robe, her purple hair tied up into a bun. Her dark lilac eyes stared Aldo down. She also seemed to have a baby bump growing. Aldo and her stared at each other for a moment or two before Aldo speed out the door and onto the school bus.

Suddenly Aldo was faced with paper wads being thrown at him. He took a seat in one of the front seat, but a kid behind him decided to take a book and slam it ontop of his head.

Aldo would let out a grunt, turning to glare at the bitch who did it. It was another male, but they were older, probably twelfth grader.

"The fuck you gonna do, loser? Kill me with your stare? "

The older kid would laugh as another paper wad smacked Aldo in the face. Aldo would sigh turning back around and slumbing further into the seat. The ride was short but a nightmare. From the constant name calling from the back of the bus to paper wads and books, _h_ _ard cover_ books. Once there Aldo would race to be the first one off, and ran straight into the building.

Once inside he didn't go down for breakfast instead he went straight to class. Sitting in the very back of the class. It was a while before class even started, but even during class paper wads were thrown at him, but it wasn't as much as on the bus. Aldo heaved a teeny sigh, resting his head on the desk.Then he suddenly got a note passed to him already opened;

 _'Hey ya fucking, loser if you got any fucking money you better hand it over after class or I'mma beat your ass.'_

Aldo would look up from it to the front of the room, on the front row sat a smaller kid then him but this punk looked like he's done killed like two other kids. Also looked like he was on crack. Aldo would sigh digging into his pocket of his jeans pulling out about fifty cents. He had a dollar hidden elsewhere but this was all the asshole was getting.

When the bell rang Aldo was the first out the door and into the hallway, but that crack kid was hot on his trail.

"Hey punk! Where the fuck is my money at?! "

Aldo was suddenly surronded by two other boys and as he held out the fifty cents. Crack kid snatched it out of Aldo's hand.

"That all? Damn you're fucking poor as shit. Get 'em boys. Lets show him what we do to poor boys."

Suddenly, they ganged up on Aldo, throwing punches. Aldo had been in enough fits already to know what to do. He'd punch one directly in the dick, which caused that kid to keel over. The other one went in for a facial blow, but Aldo dodged and uppercutted the boy, knocking him onto the ground. Crack kid came up from behind and roughly spun Aldo around punching him the face.

Aldo's head would jerk off to one side as he was dazed, pushed to the ground repeatedly kick a bunch of times before they backed off, laughing their asses off and helping their one friend down the hallway. For a dick punch is no fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **It hurts.**

Aldo layed there in the middle of the hallway. No one bothering to help him up, or see if he was okay. None of the teachers seemed to notice either. Then Aldo would slowly get up, dusting himself off before going onto his next period.

Once there, Aldo found peace in this class, sitting in the back once more as he chose to sleep the entire class. The class flew by like a breeze. He re-awoke, looking around as everyone left the classroom. Aldo would stand up exiting last, then he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Aldo landed with a grunt looking towards the dude who tackled him. It was that same kid from the bus.

"Hey, idiot fuck, I wasn't finished with you and you ran away like a fucking pussy. Oh, but now. You gonna get it."

This kid would then grab Aldo by the bangs and began banging his head against the floor. Aldo would try to fight back but was pinned down. All he could do was grunt and bite back the will to cry out. When the bigger kid got off him and walked away. Aldo layed there, staring up at the ceiling for a while before slowly getting up, making his way to the bathroom. He'd get into one of the stalls, locked it and hung his bookbag on the hook before just standing there, covering his face.

He thought;

 _What did I do to deserve this cruelty?_

 _Why me?_

He tried not to cry, but yet a few tears escaped anyways as the bell ringed signaling for students to be in class now, but Aldo remained, leaning agaise the stall door as he stared at the wall.

Aldo could never let his many bullies see him cry like this. Couldn't let them know that they won every battle mentally. Aldo heaved a sigh, putting the toilet seat down as he sat on it, now looking at the tiled floor.

Aldo remained there 'till lunch. He didnt go to lunch either though, he didnt even go to the rest of his classes. When the bell rung he instead walked home, even if it was an hour walk. It was better then dealing with the kids on the bus. Once home a male, whom looked like Aldo was the first to greet him, but it wasnt a:

 _ **'Hey son, how was school?'**_

Instead:

 _"And WHY are you late? You were suppose to get home THIRTY MINUTES ago."_

"I decided to walk home."

The male,whom is his father stared at him before heading off towards the living room.

"Clean the kitchen, mistake."

Aldo would wince before moving to put his bookbag in his room upstairs. Then returning back downstairs and quietly began cleaning the kitchen, which all in all took about two hours. Once he is finished he retreats upstairs and into his room. He'd plop onto his bed and letd the sweet escape of sleep take over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **It gets Worse**

Another day has passed, but it was Saturday, so Aldo didn't have to worry about going to school. He didn't wake up on his own though. He awoke to screaming and yelling. See his mother was alot kinder to him, but still thought of him as a mistake. It was his mother's stupidity and his father idioticy that made Aldo exsit. Aldo remained in bed pulling the pillow up over his head. Aldo could only make out a few words.

" **Why the hell are you women so fucking useless?!"**

 **"Why the fuck are you so cruel?!"**

 **"I wouldn't have to be if I wasn't surronded by fucking uncultured swines!"**

 **"If anyone is the uncultured swine its you!"**

Aldo then heard glass breaking and a scream. That's when Aldo got up and rushed downstairs, he then saw his mother on her knees curled around her stomach which seems to be growing bigger by the week. She seemed to be surronded by broken glass that was once a plate. Aldo fumed with anger.

" Hey man, don't treat my mother that way, shes fucking pregnant. You can just abuse a pregnant women like that. "

His father turned to him.

" Shut the fuck up and watch your tongue, mistake. I am the man of this house so you follow under _my_ rules. Now clean this shit up and get the fuck out of my sight. "

Aldo then watched as his father left the room. Once he was gone, Aldo rushed over to his mother, brushing the broken glass away as he helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

He'd give her a worried look, even making sure she was okay.

" I'm fine, aswell as the baby. "

Aldo sighed, looking towards the floor.

"I still don't understand how you managed to even _love_ him."

"I don't either... but somehow I did."

Aldo sighed again before going off into the kitchen grabbing the broom and dust pan. He handed the dust pan do his mother who was able to hold it in place for him, all while he swept the broken glass into it without bending over. Once finished Aldo would take the pan and broom back to their original place after dumping the glass in the trash.

"How much longer till the baby?"

Aldo looked at his mother.

" Two more months. "

Aldo would smile for the first time in his life. If he knew one thing would make him happy, it would be his new baby sister. He just had to hang on a little longer...for her. He'd then hug his mother as she hugged him back.

" Can't we call the police and kick him out? "

" He's a lawyer, Aldo. Unfortunately a good one too. "

" Fucking hell. "

" Language."

"Sorry."

Aldo's mother would smile, patting him on the cheek before fleeing upstairs. Aldo would follow after her, bit turned into his room as she continued on down to her room, which unfortunately she shared with _him_. Once Aldo was in his room he'd plop onto his bed, curling up a bit as he decided to sleep for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** Somethings Will Never Change**

 _ **One Week Later**_

Aldo sat on his bed, staring at the wall. A week has passed. Which Aldo missed. He refuses to go to school, for school is unbearable. atleast at home the only person he has to worry about is his father. But knowing his father, he'll end up catching onto what Aldo has been doing and force him to go to school. Luckily he hasn't caught on though. With summer and a baby due in two months. Aldo just wishes for the rest of his life in this house to past by him. To be eighteen and be able to move out of this hellhole, take his mother and younger sibling with him, as to so their suffering will end aswell.

Aldo continued staring at the wall when hid mother came in, locking the door behind her as she went over to go sit beside of Aldo. He looked at her, then to the hand that rested on the baby bump.

"Has it been active?"

"A few kicks here and there."

Aldo smiled, leaning down to rest his ear on the bump, as to listen to the baby within. He smiled, knowing this'll be the one thing that makes him happy in this god forsaken hell. His mother moved her hand, moving it to play with Aldo's hair.

"Soon, dear. You'll be eighteen. What do you plan on doing?"

"Leaving the house taking you and the baby with me, move to a better state, far far away from that asshole."

His mother smiled. "Well you'll need a good paying job to get a decent house for us, and to be able to move far far away."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I know you will."

Aldo leaned back to his original postion, pulling his mother into a hug.

"Perhaps we should go on Free Ride through town. Mother and Son bonding?"

Aldo moved to looked at his mother who smiled at the idea.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Aldo would once again smile before standing up and helping his mother stand up.

So out they went, into the car and off into town, Aldo driving as he was of age. Together they had a happy day, a rare one among the two, but happy none the less. If Aldo knows one thi g that will never change, is his love for his mother, the only person to ever show him the love that he so deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 _ **There is Hope.**_

* * *

Two months flew by like lighting. Before Aldo knew it, his mother was in the hospital giving labor. Now, by this time Aldo had already dropped out of High School. His mother decided to start home-schooling him. Better then dealing with Crack kid and Mr. Senior Asshole. Aldo paced back and fourth in the waiting room of the floor they put his mother on. Nervous sweating slowly gliding down the side of his face. If anything was more nerve wracking was the sound of multiple screaming women giving birth on this day and newborns crying. After was seemed like an eternity had passed the doctor came in, waving for Aldo to follow him, and so he did. The doctor led him to his mother room. From within he could hear the cries of a newborn and the panting of his mother.

Aldo went inside, smiling at the sight before him. They had cover his mother's _area,_ and was holding a newborn baby who's cries were beginning to die down. His mother looked up at him and smiled at him as he walked over to the bed side, leaning over to peer down at the baby, reaching a hand out to gently stroke it's cheek. By then the baby had stopped crying.

"Isn't she beautiful? You're gonna be a big brother now."

His father was no where in the room. Most likely at home being a lazy sack of shit, or out partying and fucking other women like the man whore he is, but Aldo's father was the least of his concerns. No he had a new hope in-front of him. A light, that is now lit. Brighter then any he has seen before.

"I was thinking of naming her Faith..or Hope. "

Aldo looked at his mother, then back at the baby and shook his head.

" Fina sounds better suited. Although Faith and Hope does sound nice, but Fina has a better ring to it. "

His mother smiled at him, resting her head back against the pillow as she closed her eyes.

"Fina it is. How about you write that on the certificate, Aldo? "

"Alright. "

"Also, here, why don't you hold her. I must rest. " His mother handed him the baby, and in that moment Aldo panicked internally, his eyes widening before he reluctantly takes the baby, gently holding her as the quick moment of panic faded away.

Newly named Fina begun opening her eyes. It was slow at first, but with the help of Aldo, shading her eyes from the bright lights she managed. Slowly moving his hand away so she can adjust. She'd then stare at him starting to giggle and reach out towards him. Her dark Lilac eyes sparkling towards him. He smiled, tear of joy poking at the corner of his eyes. He'd slowly walk across the room to one of the doctors, continuing to stare at Fina.

Eventually the doctors and nurses took the baby away to go run tests and what not. Aldo stared after them, slowly placing his hands into his pockets.

 _Fina Faith Cilfouc_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _Gods I am the laziest Author alive. But here, merry belated Christmas and happy new year. You're welcome._

 _There's a song reference in this._

 _If you know it, cool._

 _If you don't. Too bad._

 _Anyways don't lose patience yet folks. Patience yields focus. I can't tell ya when the next chapter will come out, but it'll come out at some point...eventually.._

 _Peace._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Final Straw**

Before long, Aldo and his mother, and new baby sister returned home.

Aldo was in a room. There was screaming and yelling in the background. In this room he was in, there was a crib and a bunch of other baby-things. He'd go over to the crib looking down into it and inside was a cute lil baby with dark-lilac eyes that beamed and sparkled with happiness upon seeing Aldo. Aldo would smile, reaching into the crib to gently pick up the baby.

Aldo: " Who's a - "

And then there was a gunshot, a scream that was abruptly cut off by another gunshot. Aldo would move over to the door locking it setting the baby down on a blanket that had a few toys on it, then he began packing baby shit intoa backpack Once finshed he'd put it on his back before picking up some of the toys and the baby. He'd also grab the blanket as a bang came upon the door and a male voice came through.

" ALDO YOU PIECE OF SHIT OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Aldo began panicking, eyes darting around the room. He held Fina close before moving over to the window. He'd try to open it, the banging at the door getting louder. Then, there was another gunshot, louder. The dooeknob broke and the door swung open. and in that moment a spark clicked within Aldo. He whirled around and in an instant his father was alit a flame. His father screamed in horror and pain. Hed drop the gun, bring his hands to his face and falling over. Aldo stared in horrow bedore speeding by, grabbing the gun he'd make it downstairs, looking to the living room. To his horrow he saw his mothers lifeless body slumbed over on the couch.

Aldo would fight back the stinging pain of tears running into the kitchen hed set the baby on the countee before quickly piling baby food and canned food into the backpack after setting it on the counter aswell, o ce it was fu hed snag two spoons shoving them into his pockets before closing the backpack slinging it over her shoulder, picking up Fina and running out of the house.

Smoke came from one of the top rooms as the fire from his fathers body spreaded into the rest of the house. Within a matter of minutes the house was engulfed in flames, Aldo stared in horror. only when he hearheard sirens nearing did he take off. He'd ru , and kept running, even as his lungs burned and his back and shoulders ache from the weight of the backpack. He held Fina close as he ran. Only when he finally reached a different part of the neighborhood did he slow down. He'd pant heavily, looking around. He kept walking dipping down an alleyway between ttwo houses, reaching the ends of a wooded area. He'd look behind him, then to the ground and then to Fina. Hed let out a shakey breath before he marched onwards into the woods.

In that momenthe knew, there was _no_ turning back.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 **Hey look, i finally updated. You're welcome. If you cried im sorry (not sorry).**

 **I cant say when ill upload next but, itll be... _eventually_.**

 ** _Peace_**


End file.
